That Guy From Atomic Cool
by GoldHype
Summary: Malik and Bakura reconcile after two years only to find themselves in the predicament that ended their friendship before.Malik X Bakura some mild Malik X Marik.
1. Chapter 1:Ice Breaker

**Summary: Malik X Bakura, some Malik X Marik. Malik and Bakura reconcile after two years only to find themselves in the very predicament that ended their friendship before. **

**Bakura's POV**

"Bakura? Bakura is that you?"

I heard a familiar voice call my name and I turned around in the middle of the crowded sidewalk.

"Bakura hey" It was Malik. He walked up to me smiling. "Hey" he repeated himself.

Instead of responding right away I just kind of looked at him. It had been about two years since I last saw him and I really wasn't expecting to ever see him again; Nor did I want too. But I was glad to have.

"Hello." I said, I didn't mean to sound so flat, but my mind was elsewhere.

"It's been so long since I've last seen you, you haven't change from what I can see" He continued to smile. His teeth were pearly and clean.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Malik looked at me confused and put off. I didn't mean to offend him. Its just when I think of back then, I get angry. And having not seen him for so long made me think of back then.

"I only meant that you look the same since I last saw you. You look good" Malik resumed his smile.

"In that case so do you." I really meant it, I wasn't just saying that in return to be polite. Malik looked great, but he _always_ has.

"Look here" he paused, pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling something on it "This is my number" He handed me the paper "Call me tonight, we can catch up and what not."

"Sure" I said taking the paper and tucking it into my back pocket.

Unexpectedly he leaned in and hugged me. Even though the hug only lasted .2 seconds it felt like an eternity. I wanted this weirdo off me. I could've shoved him away or made a remark that showed my distaste, but I didn't. It was our past giving me the urge to push him away. I didn't want to feed the past so I just didn't hug him back. He pulled back and began to walk away. He halfway turned around, flashing me another smile, he threw his arm up in the air "Talk to you later okay." He spoke loudly.

"I wasn't just being polite" I spoke kind of low, I knew he couldn't hear me. I didn't want him to.

"huh?" he said looking confused, he had stopped walking.

"Later Malik" I didn't wave and before I knew it he had disappeared around the corner.

**Normal POV**

That afternoon Bakura arrived home to find Ryou sitting on the living room floor scanning through the television.

" Have you seen the remote?" Ryou asked.

"No."

Ryou continued manually scanning the television. Bakura sat down and the end of the couch closest to Ryou.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Ryou asked, turning to look at Bakura

"Interesting no, but I did run into Malik."

"Oh really? How is he?" Ryou used a tone of voice Bakura couldn't decipher.

"How should I know?"

"You mean you didn't ask?" Ryou eyed Bakura sideways

"Tst. No. Why would I? I don't care."

"Oh."

"He gave me his number, he said he wanted me to call him tonight but-" Bakura trailed of, mumbling something to himself.

"Don't tell me your not going to call him?"

"So" Bakura Shrugged

"Wake up Bakura, this may be an opportunity for you to have a friend. Everyone needs a friend and you don't have any. Besides Malik is a cool guy, your lucky he even wants to talk to you. Definitely call him."

"It would be a waste a time. Malik has changed, which is the direct reason we haven't seen each other in two years"

"What have you got to lose?" Ryou asked shrugging, still pressing buttons on the television. Bakura thought for a brief moment

"Nothing. I guess." He continued thinking

_I'm not so sure calling him would be the best move. Malik and I have a shaky history. He was probably telling me to call just to be nice. He would do that. But at the same time Malik was a real asshole. Why should I call him. He and Marik will probably be laughing at me on the other end of the phone for being stupid enough to call. But then again Malik can be good guy, more or less, and he's pretty genuine. Maybe he does want me to call…_

…

A few hours had passed since Bakura decided he would call Malik. He had spent the last half hour thinking about what Ryou said. Ryou was right, Bakura could use a friend. As much as Bakura didn't want to admit it, Malik was a cool guy, but after two years Bakura still couldn't shake what happened.

Bakura pulled the crumpled up piece of paper out of his back pocket. He smiled the tiniest bit. _Malik always had terrible handwriting. _Before he knew it he found himself dialing the number…

"Hello" Malik's voice was pleasant and refreshing to Bakura

"Hi Malik"… There was silence "This is Bakura"

"Oh Hey, I'm glad you called. I didn't think you would" Malik's' comment made Bakura feel good, he wanted Malik to doubt that he'd call,

"So how have you been, what have you been up to?" Malik asked eagerly. Bakura pictured him wide eyed, eyebrows raised, grinning stupidly when he asked that question. But Bakura knew Malik would never, could never make such a stupid face.

"I haven't been up to much and I've been okay I guess" He responded

"Good to hear" Even though Bakura couldn't see him, he knew Malik was making a face that showed genuine interest.

"You've been well I assume."

" Yeah I've been great, I just finished with school so I have a lot of free time. I should probably get a job but to be honest I really don't want to."

Deep down Bakura was hoping Malik was miserable having not seen or spoken to him in two years but clearly that wasn't the case.

"Is Marik still around?"

"Not much, he drops in every so often but he never stays for more than a few days"

"I see"

"Say, the night is young how about you come over, maybe we could do something?" Malik asked

"Sure"

"Well then meet at my place. Do you remember where I live?"

"I do."

"See you soon?"

"You will"

"Okay Bakura, later then." With that said Malik hung up.

Bakura made his way to the kitchen where Ryou was piddling around with something on the stove.

"I'm meeting him tonight." Bakura said leaning back against the counter watching Ryou.

"Him who? Malik?"

Bakura nodded.

"Nice, I must say, I'm almost jealous."

"Of what?"

"I want to spend a night out with Malik, or just spend the night." Ryou raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Your sick."

"Sick? I'm normal. Malik is gorgeous, you just don't have good taste. I still don't understand how you and Malik were so close and you weren't even a little bit tempted to touch him."

Bakura was quiet

"What happened between you two anyway? You never did tell me."

"I really don't remember anymore." Bakura lied, and Ryou knew it.

"Or you don't want to tell me, It's fine though, I'll figure it out" Ryou winked.

Bakura figured it was about time to start heading toward Malik's place. Outside the warm summers night air felt good on his skin and the subtle breeze every now and then felt even better. He thought about which way would be the quickest to Malik's home. He made a left when he got to the corner, _The sun always rises in the east _he thought. Bakura and Ryou lived on the outskirts of the town as did Malik and the loud sounds of the city were faint in the distance. It was quiet.

_I don't want history to repeat itself_…..

"No! absolutely not Bakura. This isn't the way these things work. Where is this coming from?" Malik argued.

"Why do you have to be so fucking stupid?" Bakura tried not to scream, but he was about to lose it.

" I'm being stupid! What do you want me to do?"

"You know what I want you to do so just do it Malik." Bakura's voice softened

"No."

…

_I definitely don't want that. I don't want things to happen like they did back then even though I only have myself to blame. I'm not digging my own grave, not this time. And I'm not going to fall into that trap Malik doesn't even realizes he sets. When and if he starts acting weird I just have to be tough with him. Even if it's not what I want, even if I want to fall in Malik's trap, I can't blame him though, I know I give of mixed signals and I really don't know what I want._

Before Bakura knew it he was approaching Malik's door. Hesitant at first, he gave a loud clear knock.

He waited a few moments before Malik opened the door, his signature smile planted on his face.

"Come in Come in" Malik said coolly, stepping aside so that Bakura could pass through. He bowed jokingly.

"Have a seat." Malik gestured for Bakura to sit in the living room , which he did. Malik sat down next to him.

"It's been so long." Malik said "I have to be honest, I've missed you."

"I couldn't tell."

There was an awkward pause. "You thirsty or something?" Malik asked, he was mentally kicking himself for admitting he had missed Bakura.

"No." Bakura said dryly

The lackluster vibe Bakura was giving off made Malik feel uncomfortable and he was beginning to wonder if this would turn out to be a bad idea.

_What's wrong with Bakura. He won't even look me in the eye._

"Bakura if you don't really want to be here or if I'm making you uncomfortable, you don't have to stay." Malik suggested.

Bakura looked over at Malik who was giving him a look that made him feel more rotten than three month old milk. He didn't want to come off aloof but he didn't know what to say. Here he was with the best friend he had ever had and who he hadn't spoken to in two years.

"Sorry. I'm not uncomfortable." Bakura lied.

"How about we go for a walk or something, you know, like we used too." Malik suggested.

"Why Not." Bakura half smiled, he felt bad for coming across a bit withdrawn but he was still wondering how Malik could act as if nothing had ever happened.

Outside again, the weather felt even better than before. That warm breeze made everything feel refreshed. Bakura felt inspired to initiate the first piece of conversation. He brought up the time he and Malik had gotten lost in the city looking for a bike shop Malik wanted to go to. Malik laughed as he recalled that time.

"I thought we'd never make it back home."

This kind of reminiscing and friendly banter went on for a two hours. The underlying discomfort had faded. They had walked in a giant circle and had made it back out front of Malik's place.

" I guess I'll be heading home."

"Aw, your leaving so soon." Malik gave Bakura a pleading look

"Yes, but you'll here from me tomorrow."

"Well, good night then" Malik leaned in to hug him. This time Bakura hugged back. Malik pulled away and turned to walk away when he realized Bakura had a hold on his arm.

"Huh?" Malik looked back at Bakura.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, you haven't done anything?" Malik ask confused. He thought maybe Bakura was trying to be funny.

"I sorry for what I did, I sorry for ever losing my temper that night, I'm sorry for lying to you, I sorry I haven't talked to you in two years, I'm sorry for being jealous, I'm sorry for being selfish. I'm sorry I did that" Bakura looked down at the faded scar on Malik's wrist. "I'm sorry for everything." He looked Malik dead on in the eyes. It was quiet for a moment.

"Consider it forgotten."

Bakura nodded "Well goodnight". He watch as Malik walked toward the door. Without turning around Malik called out "If it happens again Bakura, I might have to kill you". With that said he disappeared into the house.

Bakura thought about the comment " I'd deserve it." He said to himself as he walked away.

**Chapter One**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2:Spy

_Bakura woke the next morning later than he normally did. He awoke feeling well rested. He laid in bed for a few minutes recapping last night, he got up and showered, then headed downstairs where Ryou was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter._

" _Ryou" Bakura said in acknowledgement to his other half. He sat on the stool next to Ryou and drummed his fingers on the counter top._

"_Good Morning. So, how was your night with Malik ?" Ryou yawned._

"_It was okay I guess. We didn't really do anything. We just talked." Bakura explained._

"_Oh." Ryou replied sipping on whatever it was in his mug. He had wanted Bakura to go into more detail but he didn't know if Bakura would be willing too, so he didn't ask any more questions regarding last night._

"_That festival they have every year at Domino park is today, did you forget?" Ryou asked_

"_I did."_

"_I'll be leaving soon to meet up with Yugi, we have some things to do before we go. Are you going?"_

_He thought before answering "I don't know" Bakura really didn't care much for these festivals_

"_How about you invite Malik? It will be a chance to see him again. I mean only if you want." Ryou suggested_

_Bakura thought for a moment " Not a bad Idea." He said, his voice full of thought._

"_You two can go separate from us, catch the train?" Ryou raised his eye brows_

_Bakura thought a moment. That wasn't such a bad Idea. He hated to admit it but some more alone time with Malik did sound nice. Bakura decided to give him a call._

_The phone rang a couple of times, and just when Bakura thought Malik wasn't going to answer, he did._

"_Hello"_

"_Malik…Hi" Bakura wrinkles his nose, he always felt uncomfortable talking over the phone._

"_Bakura hey! How's it going?" Malik was always so pleasant. Bakura imagined him on the other end of the phone giving the simplest and friendliest of smiles._

"_I am well… I'll cut to the chase. I am going to the festival today and I request your company."_

_A pause._

_Malik laughed " Request my company? Sure I'll go with you"_

"_Good"_

"_Did you want me to meet you somewhere and when?" Malik asked. Bakura heard a weird rustling on the other end of the phone but dismissed it._

"_Domino Station, in about an hour"_

"_Aye Aye Mon Capitan, See you then" Malik responded. Bakura didn't like Malik corny phrases, so he ignored it._

_Bakura waited for Malik to Hang up first._

"_Bakura's got a date" Ryou, who had been sitting in the room, said in a tone Bakura found most annoying._

"_It's not a date, you know that."_

"_I'm only kidding, I know he's just your friend" Ryou explained "Bakura's got a friend"_

…

_Bakura stood on the platform in Domino Station._

'_Where is Malik, I said an hour, he's late'. Bakura paced around. He walked over to the end of the platform and looked down at the tracks. He thought about pushing Malik over the edge for the trouble he caused two years ago. I shouldn't think that way even if I don't mean it, none of that was his fault._

"Don't jump."

Bakura turned around to see Malik there smiling.

_Perfection_ he thought.

Malik leaned in for a hug. Bakura inhaled. He loved Malik's scent, he always had. It was almost a high for him. If Bakura had a tail, it would have wagged. As they pulled apart from each other, something caught Bakura's eye. It was a pink mark on Malik's neck. It was hardly visible but to Bakura it was as visible as the sun. Bakura's imaginary tail suddenly stopped.

Malik had said something but it had fallen on deaf ears. Bakura was too glued to the hickey on Malik's neck to hear or care what he was saying.

_Marik never could keep his hands to himself. How could you be so stupid Malik? _Bakura's jaw tightened.

"Bakura are you listening to me?" Malik asked annoyed as he shoved Bakura's chest.

"No." Bakura answered honestly. He was serious.

"Okay." Malik said confused " Anyway, when is the next train?"

Bakura Shrugged "I'm not sure."

"Well like I was saying I like these festivals."

Bakura looked at Malik. At that moment the train arrived.

Inside the train car was crowed and hot.

"Bakura there." Malik pointed to two empty seats one in front of the other.. Malik sat in the first, Bakura in the second.

Everyone jerked back as the car began to move forward.

Bakura uninhibitedly stared at Malik even though the only view he had of him was the back of his head.

A few minutes went by and gradually the train emptied. Malik turned around in his seat looking at Bakura.

"It's a long ride to the festival isn't it?" Malik asked him

"Yeah, just over an hour" Bakura answered. Any interested he had had for today was gone.

Malik noticed that the window seat next to Bakura was empty so he moved to sit next to him.. The two of the talked like old times.

"That's one of the things I always like about you Bakura, your easy to talk to." Malik leaned back into his seat, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Once again the hickey on Malik's neck drew in Bakura's attention. To him it shined like a neon sign. The mental image of that pervert Marik, he was sure no one did that to Malik except for Marik. It made him sick. He wasn't sure if what he felt was sickness or just jealousness. The thought of having feelings of any sort for someone scared Bakura. He had just spent the last two years trying to convince himself that never in the entire time he has known Malik has he never had any real feeling for him. With the exception of lust of course. Bakura wasn't blind, he just pretended to be.

Bakura looked over at Malik who had dozed off. Bakura cringed at his thoughts.

**Flashback **

_I wonder if he knows how sexy he is. _Bakura mused.

Bakura was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt pressure on his leg.

Malik was shaking his leg in an effort to bring him back to reality.

"Bakura, your spacing out again, get it together" Malik said annoyed. Pretending to be irritated, Bakura snatched his leg away from Malik's hand. Malik shot Bakura a look that said, I'm offended.

It was silent for a moment. Bakura stood up from the sofa.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"K." Malik responded, plopping down and settling back into the couch cushions

No sooner than Bakura left the room, Marik burst through the front door of the apartment. Malik jumped a bit.

"Marik your home?" Malik said this, as Marik had been gone for about four days.

"Of course, don't I always return to you love?" Marik made a perverse gesture as he slammed the door shut unnecessarily hard. Malik averted his eyes.

Marik looked down "Whose shoes are these?" Marik asked, tapping his foot against the shoes.

"Bakura's" Malik said simply

"What? That piece shit Bakura is in my house" Marik was fuming

"This isn't your house and he's only my best friend. He can come over whenever he wants."

Marik walked over to Malik, standing over the him as he sat on the couch. His jaw tight, as if he was trying to keep his composure.

"You like him don't you?" Disgust was dripping from Marik's voice

"Well, no."

"That's right, your too caught up with me" Marik leaned over Malik, bending over to nip at his ear. Malik leaned in the opposite direction, avoided Marik's lips.

"What's with you and Bakura, why do you hate him so much, you guys used to be friends?"

"I don't hate Bakura, I just don't want to share you." He explained

Marik pulled Malik into a kiss in which Malik responded, and not exactly positively. Marik leaned in even more.

Marik had lied, he did hate Bakura. And the only reason Marik paid Malik any attention was because he knew how Bakura felt about him.

**Flashback. Flashback.**

"I truly hate you sometimes"

"Bakura look, I'm sorry about earlier, let me make it up to you" Marik attempted to grind up against Bakura but much to his dismay, Bakura jerked away.

"Marik I'm into you, but it would be nice if you could be more like Malik, I like him, and I hate to say this but that nut Malik is actually kind of cool."

"You like him, Malik is so fucking…, Do you actually have feelings for him?" Marik asked agitated, giving Bakura some space. He hated his Malik. He saw Malik as an interference in his life. As much as he hated Malik he was always cordial with him, never really showing him how much he was hated.

Bakura stood there in the room silent. He did have feelings for Malik he just wasn't sure what to make of them. He didn't want to say they were romantic feelings although he knew it was more than just your typical attraction. There were just certain things about Malik that Bakura couldn't resist. And aside from that, he loved the way the young Egyptian made him feel. An unexplainable feeling, but Bakura like it.

"Answer Me." Marik demanded, poking Bakura in the chest.

"Yes. I guess so. Malik and I, we just sort of click. I mean he can be slightly annoying at times and very self centered, but oddly enough, I like it" He explained.

"Get out." Marik was seething with anger. He couldn't stand Malik as it was, and now he felt was going to lose his only sex outlet to him. He didn't love Bakura but Bakura was his and that's all that mattered.

"What?" Bakura was confused.

"Get out."

"You can't stand it. Are you jealous?" Bakura asked walking towards the door of Marik's' bedroom. In his mind still trying to analyze the seriousness of the situation.

Marik looked at him, anger in his eyes. Bakura took that as his answer. As he left the room he began to think, _I guess it is open season._

**End Of Flashback. Flashback.**

Marik slid his slimy tongue into Malik's mouth pressing his body hard against him. He pulled apart only for a moment. "Your so fucking gorgeous." He whispered to Malik. Malik felt a little uncomfortable with a guy like Marik doing this to him but he would do anything to please Marik. Malik cared a lot about himself and in turn cared a lot about his Marik. Though he didn't really care for him in this _way_.

Having finished up in the bathroom Bakura walked back into the living room where he was met with the site of Marik attached to his friend.

_What? How could this be? I thought… _Bakura felt as if he would combust. He made heavy steps to make his presence known. Malik looked up and pushed Marik off of him. Marik leaned up, smirking. He looked Bakura dead on in the eyes. He stood up, with an arrogant, victorious stance. It took Bakura everything in his power not to pounce on Marik and beat the snot out of him.

"Bakura." Malik said with indescribable tone. His face flushed.

Bakura ignored him as he slipped his shoes on. "Malik, see you some other time" Bakura began to exit the apartment. He was livid and he felt a horrible feeling in his chest when he didn't hear Malik try and stop him from leaving.

Walking home, Bakura thoughts plagued his mind

_Marik is trying to get to me. He knows I want Malik for myself. He's just using Malik to piss me off. He can't stand Malik, When we were together all he did was talk about how much he hated him and now this. I can't just sit back and let him use Malik. I have to claim him for myself._

A few days later Malik had invited Bakura out to party of some friend he had met out somewhere. He didn't mention what has happened a few days earlier. Bakura accepted the invitation. They had met up at Bakura's place and decided to walk to the party. They strolled down the quiet city sidewalk.

"About what you saw, Bakura, that, that was awkward."

Bakura raised and eyebrow. Malik continued,

"I know what it looked like but-"

"Malik shut up. You don't owe me an explanation."

Malik stopped walking and looked at Bakura. He wanted to tell Bakura that there was nothing between him and Marik but he didn't have a real reason to. Why would Bakura care who he made out with?

Bakura stopped to look back at him.

"What?" Bakura asked.

Malik smiled at him "Never mind." They continued walk down the street in utter silence. Bakura broke it of course.

"He's not your boyfriend or something, is he?" Bakura asked, looking down at the sidewalk.

"No, he's not."

"Then why?"

Malik was caught off guard by this question. He himself wasn't one hundred percent sure of the answer. He was silent. Bakura looked over at him and could tell he was in deep thought searching for a reason to give.

"You don't have to answer." Bakura said, Malik mentally sighed. They walked further , nearly at their destination.

"He likes me."

"Huh?"

"Marik, he likes me, I would think…"

_Idiot, gorgeous idiot. _Bakura thought.

"Because someone likes you it is okay for them to molest you?" Bakura asked holding back laughter. Malik looked over at him. He gave Bakura a grin.

**End of Flashback.**

Bakura looked over to Malik who appeared to still be sleeping.

'_Dammed' _He thought.

"Stop starring. Where are your manners?"

Bakura frowned slightly, he thought Malik had been napping.

Malik lifted his head from against the window and looked at Bakura.

"It makes me uncomfortable." He said flatly. Bakura had been caught off guard and all he could say was simply "Sorry."

"Don't be."

Bakura thought about his thoughts, He thought about the blow out him and Malik had that kept them from talking. The more Bakura dwelled on the past the more those old feelings came up. It had barely been twenty-four hours since him and Malik started speaking to each other again but he already felt those same strong "feelings" he had had two years ago. Bakura couldn't understand his emotions. He knew he liked Malik as a person and as a bonus found him to be extremely attractive. The thing was back then he didn't think he wanted Malik to be with him in a romantic way, but he knew he wanted Malik to want him. Bakura was well aware of the fact that he cared for Malik's well being. And hated that Malik never could see the bad parts of Marik.

Malik could tell Bakura was thinking about the past.

"Bakura?" Malik was hesitant

"Hm?"

"Bakura, I want to be honest with you."

'_After all that has happened, now you want to be honest' _Bakura thought.

"What happened between us, look, I want to be friends Bakura, I've missed you these past years. It would be good to talk about it, you know clear the air. I don't want us to be stuck in this awkward introductory afraid to get to close phase. We were good friends, I want that again." Malik explained sitting upright. Bakura had missed Malik too, but still couldn't bring himself to say it. Bakura was a selfish person and he was insensitive but the truth was, what had happened that night burned him to the core. He was hurt.

"Fine, if you want to talk, we'll talk."

Malik gave him a smile, shifting in his seat a little to face Bakura more.

"We can start with you telling me what happened between you and Marik."

Bakura wasn't ready to go there.

"One second I could've swore you two were dating and the next your not talking."

Bakura averted his eyes from Malik.

"Marik and I weren't dating. We had something somewhat sexual though, I wanted out. It may sound weird coming from me but a friendship shouldn't be that way, I don't see the pros or benefits of casual meaningless sexual stuff. I really don't. He didn't. Like me, he was a bit of a control freak and nobody controls Bakura. He thought he was so… fucking great. I hate Marik, he was only good for one thing and even that wasn't worth it." Bakura explained. He was afraid he came off a bit soft but that was honestly how he felt.

"Didn't you know he was like that before you started sleeping with him?" Malik asked raising an eyebrow. He was still adjusting to the fact the Bakura and Marik had been sleeping together and he had know idea. It explained a lot though.

"I suppose."

"How about you?" Bakura asked

"Huh?" Malik frowned.

"You sleep with him don't you? I know you think he's full of it. Right?" Bakura made a bold comment.

"I do not sleep with him!" Malik's tone was indescribable

"You Lie." Bakura smirked. "I know Marik and I know you."

A deep blush came over Malik's cheeks.

"Besides Malik, I saw you two going at it before." Bakura's smirk faded. He mentally shivered at the memory.

Malik was silent. He was embarrassed, he couldn't deny it. It was true, he had let Marik use his body once or twice.

He licked his lips and looked at Bakura who seemed zoned out. He wasn't though.

"I hate him. I hate Marik. When I think of how stupid you were, are, to fool around with him it takes a lot for me not to hate you too."

"Bakura." Malik didn't know what to say

"I was coming over to see you. I called you and you didn't pick up so I thought I'd come over. When I got to your place I knocked and knocked, but I got no answer. I was getting angry, I hate feeling ignored. I knew you were in there. When I went to shake the doorknob and it opened. I walked in. I could smell sex. I could smell Marik's sweat. Putrid. I saw you two in the act. You were in his room, in his bed. He was screwing you with reckless abandon. I thought I would puke. He had his hand around your throat, choking you. He is perverse like that. He is a pervert. I don't want you mixed up with a pervert." Bakura explained.

"You spied on me." Malik said in a whisper, a confused look on his face.

"You watched me have sex and your calling Marik the pervert."

"I got so angry back then because it was like you were choosing Marik over me. I was supposed to be your friend. Friends come first. Every time I looked you were ditching me to spend time with him." Bakura explained embarrassed that he let his feeling out so easily.

Malik thought for a moment, he was also embarrassed. He felt bad that Bakura had the wrong information about what he saw that day. Maybe one day he would explain to Bakura what really happened.

Malik tossed an arm over Bakura's shoulder. "So you're jealous?"

"Heh. Jealous? Marik can't stand you. He is just using you to piss me off."

"Why?"

"He knew that I wanted" Bakura caught himself "look, I would not lie to you, Marik practically hates you, he's just using you."

"And he told you this?" Malik ask skeptically

"Yes."

Bakura took Malik's arm from around his shoulder and held his hand. Malik looked at him confused.

"Did you not see the pattern. Marik didn't pay you any attention until around the time we stopped speaking. He would not even have notice how attractive you were until I pointed out to him."

Malik felt his face heat. Bakura could feel Malik's hand stiffen. He knew that it would take more that this conversation to convince Malik that Marik was rotten. But these were things he felt he had to say.

"I don't know what to think about this.. I still can't believe you spied on me."

Bakura looked at Malik who was looking at him. _'You're so irresistible, so dumb.'_

Bakura's eyes fell on Malik lip. The looked so soft. Bakura wanted nothing more than to chew on them like gum, He smirked at this thought but Malik hadn't noticed.

Malik began to ramble on about how him and Marik share a special bond, and how they weren't lovers just friends who were affectionate sometimes.

'_I want to keep him, that's the only way to keep Marik away'_ Bakura felt mixed emotions.

"Those things I said to you before, two years ago " Bakura started. He looked at Malik, waiting for a sign that showed he was listening. Malik nodded.

"I said them for a reason." He finished

**Chapter Two.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
